This invention relates generally to measuring tools and more particularily concerns a square which is adaptable with a layout bar to provide for convenient repeated marking of predetermined angles.
In laying out stringers, a person has to mark a depth of run of a step and the rise height of each step along a rectangular stringer board. In the past this has been done with the use of a square whereby the depth and rise had to be adjusted each time before the user can mark the stringer. This caused problems since it took individual measurements of depth and rise for each step. If any measurement was inaccurate, the steps would be uneven.
Accordingly, it is an object to this invention to provide a measuring tool wherein once the depth and rise of a step are determined a user can adjust the measuring tool to provide for consistent markings of the step along the stringer and thus eliminate the human error in measuring the depth or rise for each individual step.
Another object of the invention is to provide a square which allows for minor errors or deviations from a 90.degree. angle and an accurate reproduction of such deviated angle.